Atrapado
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry logra escapar de la guerra, pero cae en las manos de quien jamás imaginó. (Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El mapa del mortífago").


Hello!

Sin duda ha sido uno de los retos que mas he disfrutado. Me han sacado de mi zona de confort (Drarry-Dramione) y estoy feliz por ello. Y todo lo escrito es: Joder, ¿Como pude escribirlo? Jajajjaja... es algo super pervet xD

Este primer regalito es para: **Ariasu-sama** , espero que te guste y sino siéntete libre de decírmelo ;)... con todo mi corazón para ti.

 **Advertencias** : Slash, uso de un juguetillo, lenguaje vulgar. Sin duda un EWE.

Saludos!

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El mapa del mortífago".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Atrapado**

Harry perdió el aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que su única opción de esconderse era entrar en aquella habitación al fondo del pasillo.

La casa estaba desierta y silenciosa. Las diversas puertas estaban absolutamente cerradas, y usar magia era algo que no pensaba hacer. No podía arriesgarse a ser detectado.

La puerta al fondo estaba entreabierta.

Apretó su varita y dio pasos vacilantes hacia la habitación.

Utilizó el pie para abrirla completamente.

La estancia estaba vacía, pero la gran cama que había en medio estaba deshecha. Harry retrocedió queriendo huir, pero chocó con algo, o alguien.

La persona tras suyo lo sostuvo de los hombros estabilizándolo.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Potter.

Esa voz la había escuchado antes. Era extraña, sedosa e insinuante — ¿Quién eres?

Una risita escapó de los labios del hombre. Sí, se había dado cuenta de ello —Puedo ser un aliado muy beneficioso o un enemigo muy catastrófico. ¿Tú decides? —murmuró en su oído.

Harry tembló. Él no debería permitir eso. Joder. Estaba escapando del mundo mágico y solo se le había ocurrido aparecerse en ese lugar. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visitado; tan solo apareció en su mente y ya estaba ahí sin haberse despartido. Estaba asombrado y asustado.

—En estos momentos prefiero aliados.

La persona se movió hacia la cama y se sentó. Cuando ambos se miraron, Harry quedó paralizado por el miedo. Venía huyendo de él, pero al parecer lo había encontrado de igual manera.

Retrocedió y se topó con la puerta cerrada.

—No te haré daño —susurró el hombre—. En definidas, yo no soy él.

—Tú y él son la misma persona.

—Soy Tom Riddle, el otro es un ser que se me fue de las manos, Valdemort. Yo te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Tom rio —Porque estas considerándolo y porque soy la única opción que tienes en este momento.

—Necesito salir de aquí —Harry le dio la espalda y comenzó a forcejear con la puerta que estaba evidentemente cerrada. Joder. _Joder_. Tenía que salir de ahí.

—No se abrirá —Tom vio la frustración en el chico—. Solo cuando yo lo desee se abrirá.

—Déjame salir —le apuntó con la varita.

—Yo no haría eso —el hombre se levantó y cerró la distancia entre ellos, la varita de Harry quedó pegada a su pecho—. Puedes realizar cualquier hechizo, pero eso significaría tu derrota y lo sabes. _Él_ te encontraría.

La varita tembló y Harry tuvo que aceptar que él tenía razón. La bajó —No te creo, pero eres mi única opción a pesar de que no eres real.

El chico sonrió invadiendo el espacio personal de Harry —Soy real, tanto como lo quieras.

—Solo dime que debo hacer —Harry estaba paralizado por la cercanía, era algo magnético que le impedía moverse del lugar.

—Sé que tus sueños cambiaron en estos últimos tiempos.

Harry tragó saliva y solo pudo desviar la mirada —No sé de qué hablas.

—Para salir de aquí, debes aceptar ciertas cosas.

Tom se movió hacia la cama sentándose y miró a Harry.

—Toma esto como tu puerta al paraíso.

Harry solo se limitó a mirarlo. Esto era bizarro y muy perturbador.

—Entiendo tu reticencia, pero te conviene ceder. Siéntate a mi lado. Debes confiar, es la primera regla.

— ¡No seguiré tus putas reglas! ¡Solo déjame salir de aquí! —gritó comenzando a moverse por la habitación.

—La segunda regla —continuó Tom rodando los ojos—, es muy fácil, solo debes obedecer. Si sigues alterándote tu magia se desbordará y serás detectado. Este lugar no está protegido por nada.

El moreno apretó los labios y se obligó a calmarse. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó a una distancia considerable.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿Verdad? —susurró Tom acariciándole la mejilla—. Podemos hacer de este momento algo más _placentero_.

Harry se alejó — ¡No! —gritó.

Tom fue rápido e impidió que se moviera.

—Me complacerás, tercera regla. Luego de eso te diré lo que quieres saber.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó tembloroso. Tratando de zafarse del doloroso agarre en su muñeca.

—Porque deseas salir de aquí y yo te estoy dando esa opción. Es más, solo haremos algo suave y de tanteo nada más allá —su mirada destilaba perversidad.

Harry continuó moviéndose, tratando de zafarse, no podía ceder ante él, pero había algo que lo estaba impulsando a aceptar. Quizás era la necesidad de sobrevivir como pudiera. Además, tenía que volver. Nunca debió huir.

Con un solo movimiento, Tom lo atrajo hacia él y, sin permitir que pensara, lo besó.

Los pensamientos se diluyeron y Harry cedió completamente ante la invasión de Tom Riddle. El hombre lo fue recostando en la cama.

—No pienses. Solo déjate llevar —le sonrió colocándose sobre él—. Las cosas van a cambiar —murmuró antes de volver a besarlo.

Harry aceptó el beso algo más relajado. Se sentía vulnerable estando así, pero increíblemente el denso ambiente se estaba desintegrando a pasos agigantados.

Con cada beso que recibía, podía sentir sus barreras caer.

Era un vil títere en las manos de un titiritero que había sabido derribar sus muros. Muchos meses antes, sus sueños con respecto a Voldemort, el monstruo, habían comenzado a cambiar. Nunca habían sido tan claros como hasta ahora.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Tom descendió hacia su cuello. Había dejado una marca, pudo notar sus dientes cerrándose en su garganta.

La camisa fue retirada con rapidez al igual que los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Su desnudez quedó visible ante esos ojos que lo miraban lascivamente. Tom se lamió los labios cuando vio el duro pene de su compañero.

—Me alegra ver que si estas interesado en esto —le susurró lamiéndole la oreja.

Harry se retorció recuperando un poco de cordura. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Podía derribarlo y luego escapar de alguna manera.

—Ni lo pienses —comentó Tom acariciando los muslos internos de Harry—. Solo confía en mí.

—No… suelta… oh… joder. No. No. No —se movió cuando sintió un dedo acariciar circularmente su entrada.

Tom se carcajeó —Puedo sentir como lo deseas, hay una exquisita palpitación aquí atrás —se inclinó y capturó una de los pezones rosados.

Harry gimió sin reparos. Su reticencia estaba a punto de extinguirse. El deseo provocado era abrumador.

—Jugaremos. Serás mi juguete y como tal, para empezar, solo te dilataré hasta que termines corriéndote.

—Espera…

—No, Harry. No permitiré que pienses, solo sentirás y te gustará.

Sin mucho esfuerzo lo puso sobre su estómago dejando su trasero a la vista.

Harry sintió un pequeño cosquilleo de magia y algo acarició su trasero. Se giró y vio una especie de dildo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, en los labios de Tom. Se mordió el labio cuando él comenzó a introducirlo suavemente por su orificio. La quemazón llegó mas pronto de lo que esperaba, dejó de mirar y se aferró a las sabanas.

Una lengua rozó el perineo intentando que se relajara, mientras introducía la punta del dildo y lo movía en círculos sacándolo de tanto en tanto para que Harry se acostumbrara.

Los gemidos fueron en aumento, y Tom poco a poco fue metiendo el consolador más adentro; siempre moviéndolo lento y cuando estaba más adentro en círculos.

Cuando pudo introducirlo completamente, la próstata de Harry fue estimulada. Los movimientos fueron aumentando provocando que los testículos de Harry se apretaran y sin siquiera tocarse se corrió.

Quedó exhausto, sudoroso, sobre la revuelta cama.

Tom le besó la espalda y se aseguró de que estuviera bien.

—Ahora te voy a follar.

Harry gimió entregándose a lo que vendría.

…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente causando la protesta baja de la persona.

— ¿Continuas aquí? —preguntó molesto.

El hombre movió una de sus manos creando un etéreo campo —No puedo dejarlo solo cuando manejo sus memorias.

—No le sucederá nada.

—Puede morir.

—Mi querido Snape, tú y yo sabemos que después de todo lo que ha pasado él no se rendirá así como así.

—Crear aquellos _recuerdos_ puede provocar un shock en él como la última vez —murmuró el hombre—. Convulsionó y sin quererlo estuvo rechazando cada cosa que le proporcionaba.

—Es un chico fuerte —siseó Voldemort tocando una de las mejillas de Harry—. Solo asegúrate de que esté listo en el tiempo estimado y que cuando despierte esté dispuesto a _todo_. No quiero reticencia alguna de su parte. Lo quiero para mí, como mi juguete.

—Estará listo. Esta vez el confió. No como las demás veces. No falló. Esta confiando en usted.

Voldemort miró a Harry y sonrió mostrando su amarilla dentadura.

—He esperado meses para tenerlo. Si otra vez ocurre algo igual, quiero que dejes de proporcionarle recuerdos.

Snape asintió algo reticente y continúo con sus repetidos movimientos hasta que Voldemort salió de la habitación.

Una mano detuvo su muñeca causándole un jadeo involuntario.

—Po-potter.

—Estoy listo. Lo sabes —los fríos ojos verdes se centraron en los de Snape—. No quiero que lo hagas más. Es asqueroso.

—Potter es necesario que…

—Me acostaré con él, cuando llegue el momento seré capaz de hacerlo. Puedo bloquear mis pensamientos y dejar que me manipule.

—Es riesgoso. Él es muy hábil, incluso ahora es peligroso que hables cuando se supone que aún estas en coma.

Harry se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos —No, lo riesgoso es que se dé cuenta de que no siempre manipulas mis memorias. Por lo otro, Voldemort está lejos de aquí.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, deberías saber que él y yo compartimos muchas cosas más ahora —susurró—. Quiero que sepas que lo destruiré. Estoy atrapado aquí, pero contrariamente es un beneficio. Mi enemigo está mucho más cerca —sus ojos miraron a Snape—. Solo confía en mí.

Snape bufó y continuó equilibrando la magia de Potter, era lo que siempre hacia combinándolo con sueños. Confiaba en él, pero desde hace muchos meses ya no había podido ver sus pensamientos.

Eso era peligroso, Potter había cambiado. Algo en su interior se estaba comenzando a liberar, algo que siempre estuvo escondido, atrapado.


End file.
